True Blood
True Blood is an American television series ceated and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries novels by Charlaine Harris, detailing the co-existence of vampires and humans in Bon Temps, a fictional, small town in the state of Louisiana. The series centers on the adventures of Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin), a telepathic waitress with an other-worldly quality. The show is broadcast on the premium cable network HBO in the United States. It is produced by HBO in association with Ball's production company, Your Face Goes Here Entertainment. It premiered on September 7, 2008. The series has received critical acclaim and won several awards, including a Golden Globe and an Emmy. Season 2 premiered on June 14, 2009; and Season 3 on June 13, 2010. On June 21, 2010, HBO renewed True Blood for a fourth season, which aired June 26, 2011. On August 11, 2011, HBO announced that True Blood had been renewed for a fifth season of 12 episodes, scheduled to premiere on June 10, 2012. Series overview Season One: 2008 Due to the creation of synthetic blood, vampires have revealed their existance to humans for it is no longer neccesarry for them to feed from humans, thus, posing no threat to human society. Sookie Stackhouse is a small-town waitress, working at a bar local to Bon Temps, Louisiana, owned by Sam Merlotte, a shapeshifter. One night, Sookie meets Bill Compton, a 173 year old vampire who has returned to Bon Temps following the death of his last remaining relative. As she cannot hear his thoughts, she finds it easy to be in his company and, over the first season, the two become romantically involved. The main mystery of season one concerns the murders of women connected to Sookie's brother, Jason. The detectives have little doubt that Jason is the killer. Sookie's grandmother had been murdered shortly afterwards. It is revealed at the end of the season that Arlene Fowler's fiancé, Rene Lenier is actually a man named Drew Marshall who has created a false identity. He has been killing women known as "fang baners". The first season also focuses on Sookie's relationship with Bill and Sam's relationship with Sookie's friend Tara. Bill explains the rules of being a vampire to Sookie and, after killing a vampire to defend her, is forced to "turn" a young girl named Jessica into a vampire as punishment. In the last episode of the season, Jessica is left under Bill's care. After Maudette and Dawn's murders, Jason becomes addicted to vampire blood and has a short relationship with another addict, Amy Burley, which ends when she is murdered by Marshall. The season ends with the discovery of a body in Detective Andy Bellefleur's car in Merlotte's parking lot. Season Two: 2009 The disappearances of 2,000-year-old vampire, Godric, causes Eric to enlist in Sookie and Bill helping him find the vampire in Dallas. Their paths cross with Jason who has devoted his life to The Fellowship of the Sun, a church deticated to all anti-vampire activities. A maenad named Maryann visits Bon Temps after Tara attracts her attention in the end of season one. Maryann is a figure of Sam's past and knows of his secret idenity as a shapeshifter. Her influence on the town and its residents that results in mayhem that grows as the series progresses. At the end of the season, Bill proposes to Sookie, but is kidnapped by unknown assailants when Sookie goes to the bathroom to think about his proposal. Season Three: 2010 Season three introduces some new characters, werewolves to the show's mythology. It also introduces Russell Edgington, the vampire king of Mississippi and his private investigator, Franklin Mott. Crystal Norris is also introduced as Jason's love interest and her family or werepanthers form Hotshot, Louisiana, as well as Sookie's fairy godmother, Claudine. Sookie's heritage as a fairy is also revealed and is a major plot for season four. Season Four: 2011 A coven of witches poses a threat to the vampires when they discover that the witches are working powerful necromancy. Sookie returns to earth form Fairy Land after a year (which only seems like a few minutes in Fairy Land) to find that Bill is the new king of Louisiana and that her brother and friends have given up on her. As the series progresses, Marnie is possessed by the spirit of a powerful necromancer from the 17th century, Antonia who seeks revenge upon all vampires. Sookie beings to become romantically involved with Eric who has undergone amnesia due to a spell cast by Marnie/Antonia. The witch Antonia eventually realizes the wrongdoing she's caused to innocent people and decides to stop. Yet Marnie, addicted to Antonia's power, binds her against her will to acquire her powers. Subplots include Lafayette's introduction to the world of magic and his abilities as a medium, Sam's family troubles, Alcide and Debbie's troubled relationship, and Jason, Hoyt and Jessica's love triangle. The finale is a series of cliffhangers, including a warning from the ghost of Rene that Terry will cause Arlene trouble, the escape of Russell Edgington, the reappearance of Steve Newlin as a vampire, and the shooting of Tara. Season Five: 2012 HBO announced on August 11, 2011 that the series has been renewed for a fifth season that will premier on June 10, 2012. Characters Main characters Other main characters Witch characters Main cast *Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) *Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) *Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell) *Jason Stackhouse (Ryan Kwanten) *Tara Thornton (Rutina Wesley) *Eric Northman (Alexander Skarsgård) *Jesus Valevasquez (Kevin Alejandro) *Lafayette Reynolds (Nelsan Ellis) *Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (Carrie Preston) *Holly Cleary (Lauren Bowles) *Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) *Alcide Hervoux (Joe Manganiello) *Nan Flannigan (Jessica Tuck) *Marnie Stonebrook (Fiona Shaw) *Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) External links *Official website *Website at Wikia *True Blood at Internet Movie Database Category:Shows with their own wikis Category:HBO Shows